Problem
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: BJ will be 1 year old in a month.Justin goes out and something happens.It becomes a problem and Brian doesn't know how to fix it.Will he be able to. Rated T for language and mentions of sex.WARNING: SENSITIVE ISSUES MAY INCLUED-Rape,self harm!YOURE WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #8

Chapter #1

Sequel to TaylorKinney Life

Summary: Brian Jr. is one year old, well, almost. Something happens to Justin and becomes a problem. Brian isn't sure if he can fix it.

It's a month before Brian Jr.'s first birthday. Justin walks into the living room, where Brian is playing with BJ on the floor. Brian looks at Justin, and they smile at each other. "BJ, go walk to daddy." Brian told his son, pointing behind him. BJ turned around and smiled when he saw his daddy standing there. BJ stood up, wobbling a little, and started walking toward Justin. Justin smiled as he watched his son walk to him. He picked him up, when BJ got to him. "Hi daddy."

"Hi little man. Have you been practicing to walk with papa?" BJ nodded. "You can walk very well."

"Papa said that."

"He did?" BJ nodded, again. "It's very true. I have to talk to papa. Okay?"

"K." Justin put BJ down, and BJ went over to his toys, that were on the floor.

"Brian, can I talk to you? In the kitchen?" Brian stood up and followed Justin in the kitchen. They sat at the table, but they could still see BJ.

"Am I in trouble?" Brian asked, seriously.

"No. I was just wondering if we could have a birthday party for BJ."

"I suppose," Brian sighed. "As long as the planning doesn't take up too much of your time."

"It won't. I promise." They kissed, then went back into the living room. Justin went over to BJ, and crouched down in front of him. BJ looked up at him and smiled. Justin smiled back. "BJ, how would you like to have a birthday party?"

"Love it!" BJ got all excited. Brian and Justin chuckled at his excitement.

"Calm down." Brian said. "It's time for your nap."

"No nap." Brian went over to him, and picked him up.

"Yes nap."

"I have to go to the store to get some stuff for dinner." Justin told Brian.

"Okay. Don't be too long."

"I won't." Justin kissed him then left. Brian took BJ upstairs. He laid BJ on his bed.

"Buddy." BJ said.

"I'll get buddy. I'll be right back." Brian went downstairs, picked up BJ's teddy bear –which he called buddy- off the floor and went back upstairs. He handed BJ the teddy bear. "Take a nap. I'll be right across the hall when you wake up. Okay?" BJ nodded. Brian closed the curtains, turned off the bedroom light, and cracked the door. He went into his bedroom, and sat at the desk. He logged onto his email.

**Justin's POV**

I started driving to the grocery store. I had a shopping list I made the day before. I had to pick up spaghetti sauce and noodles for dinner tonight. But I also had to pick up some stuff for BJ's birthday party. I wanted to get an early start. I've always done that. Gotten an early start on planning anything.

After I parked the car, I got out and started walking toward the store. Damn, it was cold. I tugged my jacket around me tighter. I walked into the store, and grabbed a basket. I didn't need a cart. It wasn't much that I needed to get.

After I purchased everything, I walked to my car and put the groceries in the back. After I closed the door, I started to walk to the driver's side. Then, everything went black.

**Brian's POV**

Justin wasn't home yet and it's been two hours. I called everyone and they hadn't seen him. I was really freaking out. In my mind, I was freaking out. On the outside, I was completely calm. I didn't want to freak out in front of BJ. "Where daddy?" He asked me. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him that I didn't know. I was trying to think of something to say, but I couldn't. So I finally said, "He should be home in a couple minutes."

"Want daddy now."

"I know. I do too. He should be home soon. How about we go play?" I asked. I wanted to distract him. I kept smiling even though it was hard. He nodded. I took him into the living room and got out a couple of his toys from the toy bin. He started playing with them. I just sat on the couch watching him.

**Justin's POV**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up. When my eyes were focused, I looked around. It was dimmed, but it looked like a dirty, dusty hotel room. I tried moving my arms, but I realized they were tied. I then realized, I was naked, laying on a mattress, tied up. I heard a door open then close. I didn't know who it was. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. "I see you finally woke up Justin." They sounded familiar.

"Please, let me go." I didn't really care who it was. All I wanted to do was get the hell out of here. "I won't tell anyone. Just please let me go."

"Now why would you want to leave? Don't you know who I am?" I pondered the voice for a moment. I then realized, it was Ethan.

"Ethan?"

"Correct." I heard unzip what sounded like jeans, and something that sounded like a belt being unbuckled.

"What are you doing?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Just something I know you want." I swallowed hard as he straddled my legs. I could feel his naked skin on mine.

"Please. Don't do this. Just let me go." I felt something hit me hard in the stomach. It felt like a belt. I grunted in pain.

"Shut up!" I heard the familiar noise of a condom packet being ripped open. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt him starting to push inside me.

"Stop...please." The belt hit me again in the chest. I grunted in pain. After what felt like hours, he had pulled out. I thought it was over, but someone else came in. They started talking, then I heard pants fall to the floor. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" I realized that voice. It took me a minute, but I then realized it was the Sap. I felt something hot hit my arms. I yelled in pain. I felt something hot hit my legs. I yelled in pain again.

"Please, stop! I can't take it!"

"Shut up!" I felt something hot, make a trail down from my chest to my balls. I screamed in pain. I don't know how much more I could take. He started to push inside me. It was very painful. He wasn't wearing a condom, no lube and my ass was dry. It hurt so fucking bad. I tried to think of Brian and BJ. But, I couldn't. After what felt like hours, he finally pulled out. Everything went black, for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #8

Chapter #2

Sequel to TaylorKinney Life

Summary: Brian Jr. is one year old, well, almost. Something happens to Justin and becomes a problem. Brian isn't sure if he can fix it.

**Brian's POV**

It's been another two hours. 8 pm, and Justin still wasn't home. I haven't put BJ to bed yet. I was just too worried about Justin. I kept calling everyone every half hour and his cell. Nobody knew where he was and he wasn't answering his cell. The phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered, panicky.

_"Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" A women asked._

"Yes?"

_"This is Susan from Allegheny Hospital. We have a Justin Taylor here. You were listed as an Emergency contact."_

"What happened? Is he alright?" I was so fucking scared. I didn't know what was going on.

_"We're not completely sure what happened. He's burnt in places and has some pretty bad bruises. He won't talk or much less move. We need you to come right away."_

"Nothing critical thought right?"

_"Right. A few broken ribs, but they'll heal within a few weeks."_

"I'll be there on about 45 minutes. Should I ask for someone when I get there?"

_"Ask for Susan."_

"Okay." After we hung up, I set the phone down and went over to BJ, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "BJ?" He looked at me. "We have to go to the hospital. Daddy is there."

"Daddy hurt?" He started crying. I hugged him.

"Daddy is hurt, but not too bad okay?" I didn't really know if that was completely true, but I couldn't stand to see my 1 year old son cry. It hurt too much. "We have to go. I'll take you with me, so you can see daddy okay?" He nodded. I helped him in his coat, gloves, and hat. I put on my coat and carried him to the car.

When I got to the hospital, I parked the car quickly and rushed inside. I went up to the front desk. A tall, skinny woman with black hair looked up at me. "I need to see Susan." I told her.

"Are you Mr. Taylor-Kinney?" She asked.

"Yes." She stood up.

"I'm Susan. I'll take you to see Justin."

"Thank you." When she took me back, I saw him, sitting up, just staring blankly, and not moving at all. I walked over to the bed slowly. When I got over to the bed, I stood there, staring at him for a moment. Finally I said, "Justin?" Nothing. He didn't move. He didn't talk. "Justin? Please talk to me." Still nothing. I didn't know what to do. "Justin, it's me, Brian. Remember?" Still no movement or talking. Why was he like this? I didn't know. "Do you remember BJ? Our son?" I let BJ stand right next to Justin, holding on to his hips, so he wouldn't fall. BJ put his little hand on Justin's cheek.

"Daddy?" Justin still didn't do anything.

"Justin. Please. Talk. Move. Something." More nothing. "Kiss daddy's cheek BJ." BJ listened. Right after he kissed his cheek, I kissed Justin's lips. I saw him blink, like he was coming out of a trance or something. "Sunshine?" He moved his hand over BJ's. "Kiss his cheek again." I told BJ. He did, and I kissed his lips. He turned his head slowly toward me and BJ. I had a huge smile on my face. "Sunshine?"

"Brian? Brian is that you?" He croaked.

"Yes, It's me. BJ's here too."

"Daddy." I sat BJ down on the bed, so that he was leaning against Justin. Justin flinched at the touch, but then relaxed a little. I went to go hug him, but he moved away.

"Don't touch me!" I was surprised. I'm sure it scared BJ.

"Daddy ok?" I didn't know how to answer. Finally, I said, "Daddy will be okay."

"It papa." He told Justin. Justin held up his arms, which I knew meant it was okay for me to hug him. He flinched when I hugged him, but I felt him relax. "Justin, you need to tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I won't be mad. You can trust me." I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. He would freak out.

"No, I can't. It can only be you and me here."

"I'll get the nurse and ask her to take him."

Brian went to go get the nurse. After e came back with the nurse, he went over to BJ. "BJ, you need to go with this nice lady here. Your daddy and papa have to talk okay?"

"NO!" He started crying. He was having a complete melt down and temper tantrum.

"Calm down!" Brian's voice was firm, but not loud. BJ kept crying but looked at Brian. "We'll come get you. This nice lady, her name is Susan. She's going to take good care of you. You'll see Daddy and papa again. I promise." Brian hugged him.

"I promise too." Justin said. Justin hugged BJ. "It's going to be okay." _That's a lie. Maybe it will be okay._ Justin thought. BJ kept crying, and wouldn't let go of Justin. "Please go with Susan. We'll see you soon. Okay?" BJ finally let go of Justin, and Brian gave him one last hug. They both kissed him on the cheek. Brian picked BJ up off the bed, and handed him to Susan. "Hi BJ. I'm Susan." He just stared at her. "It's okay. You'll see your daddy and papa soon." Before she left, she asked them, "Is it okay if I get him something to eat?"

"It's fine." Brian answered. She left, and BJ stared at them and they stared back, waving at him, until he couldn't see them and they couldn't see him. Brian sat down in a chair next to the bed. "What happened?" Brian put his hand on Justin's. He flinched at the touch, but relaxed.

"You promise you won't...be mad or...judge me?"

"I would never. Now please tell me."

"I'm not sure how to say this."

"It's okay. You can trust me. I'm not gonna do anything. I just need you to tell me."

"Okay." Justin took a deep breath. "The short version is, basically, I was...was..." He couldn't get the words out.

"Was what? What happened? Just tell me." Justin started crying his eyes out.

"I was...RAPED!"

"Oh my god! By who?" Brian was pissed. Not at Justin, just the person or people who did this to him. Brian calmed down. He was still furious inside, but didn't need Justin to be scared. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you. I promise. Just, tell me who it was."

"It was...was..." Justin could barely talk. His throat was so dry. Brian spotted a glass of water on the table next to the bed. Brian handed it to Justin and Justin drank until half the water was gone. "Thanks." Brian put the glass back on the table.

"Anytime. Now, Sunshine, I need you to tell me who it was."


	3. Chapter 3

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #8

Chapter #3

A/N: I know that rape victims take awhile before telling anybody what happened. No, I wasn't raped; I just do a lot of research.

Sequel to TaylorKinney Life

Summary: Brian Jr. is one year old, well, almost. Something happens to Justin and becomes a problem. Brian isn't sure if he can fix it.

"It was...was...it was..."

"Just tell me Sunshine."

"Sap and Ethan."

"WHAT?" Brian snapped. He was so pissed at them. He got up and started pacing, then looked over at Justin, and saw how scared he was. "I'm sorry Sunshine. I'm just so pissed at THEM not you, okay?" Brian touched Justin's cheek softly. He didn't flinch. Justin nodded.

"Brian?"

"Yes Sunshine?"

"Will you...not want me? I mean...we won't be able to...do the things we used to do. Will you...leave me?" Justin was crying.

"How could you even_ think_ that? Of course I won't. I could never leave you or BJ."

"Really? Cause if you don't want some stupid, fucked up, rape victim, just tell me, and leave, and if you want...you can...take...BJ...with you." Justin cried harder.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT! I will never EVER leave you, or take our son away from you!" Brian couldn't believe what Justin was saying. "I'm sorry for my outbursts. I just want you to know that I'm not pissed at you, I'll _never_ leave you and I'll _never _take our son away from you. You understand me?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brian had Justin tell him what they did to hi exactly. It was hard, and Justin couldn't stop crying. It took them an hour.

"How about, I call in Susan, and you, me, and BJ will hang out for awhile?"

"Okay." Justin sniffled. Brian hit the nurse's button and couple minutes later, Susan came into the room, carrying BJ. "Hey little man." Justin said to BJ.

"Daddy." The nurse handed BJ to Justin. Justin held onto BJ like he was holding on for dear life.

"Justin, I don't think he can breathe." Justin loosened his grip.

"Sorry BJ. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I missed you." Justin told him.

"I missed you too." Brian told him. Brian picked him up, and hugged him. "Did you have fun with Susan?"

"Yes." The nurse came in.

"I need to change your bandages." She said.

"What bandages?" Justin asked nervously.

"The bandages, for your ribs, your back, you buttocks, stomach, and your...private area." Justin looked nervous.

"It's okay." Brian whispered. "I'll be right here. I'm not gonna leave you."

"What about BJ? He won't be able to stay in here." Justin said.

"There's another nurse that was assigned to you. I could watch BJ and she could change the bandages." Susan told them. BJ wasn't listening he was too busy playing with Brian's collar.

"Okay." Justin told her.

"I'll be right back." Susan came back a couple minutes later with another nurse. "This is Sarah." Sarah looked just like Susan, except brown hair, not black. "We're twins, just so you know." Brian and Justin both nodded, indicating that they understood. Justin held out his arms in Brian's direction, indicating he wanted to hold BJ. Brian handed him to Justin. "You have to go with Susan again okay?"

"No." BJ was calmer, but still didn't want to go.

"How long will it take?" Justin asked Sarah.

"20 minutes." She answered.

"It will only take 20 minutes. The time is way less than before okay?" Justin told him.

"No." BJ repeated.

"Please? For daddy and papa?" Justin continued. BJ just sat there then nodded his head. Justin and Brian hugged him and gave a kiss on the cheek. Susan took him out into the hall. Brian and Justin both knew it had an effect on him. It was overwhelming and didn't understand all of it yet. Sarah drew the curtain so BJ and Susan couldn't see in the room. "I need you to remove the gown." Sarah told him. Justin tensed up, and wouldn't move.

"It's okay." Brian said. "I'm right here. Nothing will happen. I promise." Justin nodded, and he went forward so he could un-tie the gown from the back.

"Brian, could you un-tie it?"

"Of course." Brian un-tied it and Justin slid his arms out of the arm holes. He was laying on him, so that it covered him.

"Lift it up from the bottom." Sarah told him. He was a little hesitant, and shaky, but knew that she wasn't going to hurt him, and Brian was there, and complied. After his...private area was treated, she treated the burns from the wax on his chest and stomach and rewrapped his ribs. Sarah had him roll over. She had to move the bed, so he was lying down. Sarah and Brian helped him roll over onto his stomach. "Your buttock isn't treated because we need to do a rape kit on you. Okay?" Justin nodded hesitantly. After she was done with the rape kit, she treated him, and then treated the burns on his back. After she was done, she opened the curtain and went out into the hall. Susan took BJ back into the room, and handed him to Brian. "We'll leave you alone." Sarah and Susan left.


	4. Chapter 4

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #8

Chapter #4

Sequel to TaylorKinney Life

Summary: Brian Jr. is one year old, well, almost. Something happens to Justin and becomes a problem. Brian isn't sure if he can fix it.

**Justin's POV**

"_Please, stop! I can't take it!"_

_ "Shut up!" I felt something hot, make a trail down from my chest to my balls. I screamed in pain. I don't know how much more I could take. He started to push inside me. It was very painful. He wasn't wearing a condom, no lube and my ass was dry. It hurt so fucking bad. I tried to think of Brian and BJ. But, I couldn't. After what felt like hours, he finally pulled out. Everything went black, for the second time._

I heard someone screaming my name. I was afraid that if I woke up, it would be THEM. "Justin! Wake up!"

"NO! Stop! Get off me!" I didn't want to, but I opened my eyes and saw Brian. I was so relieved. I also saw BJ and how scared he was. "BJ, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Daddy's okay." BJ nodded, and I gave him a small smile. I placed a kiss on his cheek, and hugged him for a moment.

"Are you okay Justin?" Brian asked. I nodded.

"Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. I was already awake. So was BJ."

"Oh. Brian?"

"Yes Sunshine?" I held my arms out, indicating for him to hug me. He knew what it meant, because a second later, he was hugging me. We held onto each other for dear life. We didn't want to let go of each other. I felt so save in his arms. I knew I was okay. He pulled back and we looked at each other, arms still around each other. I leaned up and kissed his lips. DAMN, it felt so good to kiss Brian and ONLY Brian. We heard a giggle and looked at BJ. We smiled at him and he was still giggling. We quick kissed. It made him giggle more. FUCK, I loved his giggle. He's so cute. "Justin?" I looked at Brian. "I just want you to know that I won't pressure into anything you don't want to do. Okay?" I nodded. I pecked his lips.

"Daddy. Papa." We looked at BJ and he was pointing to his belly, meaning he was hungry.

"I swear he gets his eating habits from you." Brian joked. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature." I just rolled my eyes. He picked BJ up from the bed. He was leaning against me. "How about you and me do get some food for us."

"K."

"We'll be right back. What do you want to eat? I know you're hungry." Brian told me.

"I'm actually not hungry. Why don't you two go home for a couple hours?" I felt bad them staying here all the time.

"Are you sure?" No. I wanted him here, but they could really use time away from all this for awhile. Especially BJ.

"Yes, I'm sure. But, when you come back, bring me some clothes."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Brian sounded concerned and nervous. He probably didn't feel comfortable leaving me even if I am in a hospital. I didn't know how to answer, so I just sighed. I think he knew what I was thinking. "Justin, what aren't you telling me? I know there's something wrong." I sighed again.

"I feel bad about you and BJ being here all the time. You need to be away from all this. Especially BJ."

"We love being with you, no matter where you are." We smiled at each other, and then he looked at BJ. "Don't you like being with daddy?"

"Yes." I smiled, but they still should leave for a couple hours, no matter how much I don't want them to.

"Why don't you go get something to eat, and go out for a little while? I'll be okay here." I suggested. Brian and I talked about it for about 15 minutes, and then BJ started getting restless.

"Papa." He whined. Brian agreed to leave for a couple hours, but would be calling every half hour. We kissed, and then he left with BJ.

**Brian's POV**

After I left, I went home. BJ kept making little whiny noises, which I knew he was starving at that point. "We'll get something to eat soon okay?" I told him. I looked at him through the rear view mirror. He was holding his teddy bear. I then looked back at the road.

We were home in about 10 minutes. I took him out of the car, and carried him inside. I took him into the living room, and sat him down on the couch. "I'm gonna get you some lunch okay?"

"K." I went into the kitchen and put cut up fruit, cheese slices, and sliced potatoes on a plate for BJ. I went into the living room to get him, but I didn't see him. "BJ?" I yelled. He crawled out from behind his toy bin. "What were you doing behind there?" I asked, walking over to him. He held up a little car. "You wanted your toy car." He nodded. "Time to eat." He walked over to me. "Put the car down. No toys at the table. You can play with it later." When we first let him have a toy when he was eating, he kept putting food in it, and smashed the food with it. We let him have his teddy bear when he ate. He loved that thing. Reminds me of Justin's teddy bear. BJ never parts with it, and if he doesn't have it, he will just say the bear's name over and over again until he gets it. Buddy. Don't know how that name came to be. If he doesn't get it for a little while, he has a complete melt down.

He put the car down on the couch, and he walked beside to the kitchen. He's doing very good with walking. He still wobbles and falls over sometimes. I put him in his booster seat, and set the plate in front of him. I decided to try the sippie cup. Justin and I talked about it for a couple days. I put juice in the cup. After I put the lid on, I set it in front of him. I explained it to him. I even took a drink out of it. He gave it a try. "Good job." I told him. He smiled, and then I left him alone to eat.

After he was done eating, I let him play for a little bit. I watched him, while doing some work on the couch. I decided to call Justin. I didn't know whether he had his cell phone or not, so I called the hospital. Susan gave me a number I could call. _"Hello?"_ Susan answered. I knew it was her.

"This is Brian. Can I speak to Justin?"

_"One moment."_ A couple minutes later, I heard a "hey" and I knew it was Justin.

"Hey. How are you?"

_"I've been better." _Ain't that the truth? _"How are you and BJ?"_

"Great. I just gave him lunch. He tried the sippie cup."

_"He did?" _Justin sounded surprised and excited.

"Yep. He took to it very well."

_"That's fantastic."_

"Justin? Do you still want to throw him a birthday party?"

_"Yeah. It's his first birthday. Don't worry, I'll do the planning."_

"I'll do the planning, and don't say you'll do it, cause you know I'm not gonna let you and I'm gonna do it anyway."

_"Fine. But at least let me help with _some_ things."_

"Fine." I felt a tug on my sleeve, and I looked down at BJ. He was pointing to the phone. "Someone wants to talk to you." I told Justin. I held the phone to BJ's ear and he held onto it.

"Daddy."

_"Hey little man. Are you being good for papa?" _The volume was so loud on the phone, I could hear Justin.

"Yes."

_"Good."_

"See you daddy?" I know he wants to see Justin. I do too, but I promised to leave for a couple hours, as long as I could call him every half hour.

_"You'll see me soon okay?"_

"K."

_"Let me talk to papa." _He handed the phone back to me, and went back to playing. "When you come back, can you bring me some stuff?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

_"Some clothes, and tooth brush and paste, and my sketch pad."_

"Okay. Later."

"Later." I put the phone down. "BJ, you need a bath."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on. It will be fun. You can play with your duckies." Damn, he loved playing with those things in the tub. Justin kept them from the baby shower. Ever since his first bath, he loved playing with them in the tub.

"K." I went over to him and picked him up. I went up into the bathroom, and started filling up the tub. After it was filled about ¼th, put him in the tub. "Buddy." He tried reaching for him. I grabbed his arm and set it back in the tub.

"Buddy can't come in the tub. He'll be right here okay?" I set him on the toilet, where BJ could see him. He nodded. I handed him the duckies and he started playing with them.

After his bath, I dried him off and dressed him. I changed out of my now soaking wet clothes, while he played in his room. After I was dressed, I took him outside to play in the snow. He loved it. I took pictures and video.

A/N: Remember, it's a month before his first birthday, and he was born December 3rd. :)

**Justin's POV**

When I saw Brian walk in with BJ, I was SO happy. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. "Daddy!" BJ said excitedly, extending his arms out to me. Brian handed him to me.

"Hey little man. I missed you. Did you miss me?" He nodded. I sat him in my lap sideways, so he was facing Brian and I could still look at his face. He rubbed his eyes, which means he's tired. Brian took out his sippie cup and handed it to me. I handed it to BJ, and drank out of it. I turned him, so his back was leaning against my chest. After about a couple minutes, he was asleep. Brian took the cup from his hand and put it on the table. "You want something to eat?" Brian asked me.

"Yeah." Brian reached into a black duffel bag, and took out a container. He'd been to the diner. He handed it to me, and I took it. I set it on the table, in front of me, and started eating. We talked for awhile.

A/N: The next chapter will be a week later, and Justin will go home. Just to let you know, it might be the last chapter, but I don't know yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #8

Chapter #5

Sequel to TaylorKinney Life

Summary: Brian Jr. is one year old, well, almost. Something happens to Justin and becomes a problem. Brian isn't sure if he can fix it.

It's been a week, and Justin was finally home. "Do you want to join me for a shower?" Justin asked Brian.

"Are you sure? If you feel like you have to, you don't."

"I'm sure." Brian went over to BJ.

"You have to play in your room for a little while okay? Your daddy and papa have to do something upstairs and we want you close by, okay?"

"K." Justin carried BJ upstairs. After he started playing, Justin and Brian went into their bedroom.

"Are you sure you want me to shower with you?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

When they first went into the shower, Justin was a little tense, but then relaxed within a couple minutes. After they got a shower, they put on sweatpants then cuddled, yes cuddled, in bed. Justin fell asleep, but Brian stayed awake. An hour later, there was a knock at their bedroom door. Brian carefully untangled his body from Justin's, and opened the door. He saw BJ standing there and picked him up. He stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly. "What's up little man?" Brian asked. (Obviously...lol)

"Daddy?"

"Daddy's sleeping. You'll see daddy later. Okay?"

"K." There was a silence, then BJ said, "Play?" Right before Brian was gonna answer him, he heard muffled screaming. He set BJ down, and told him, "Go in your room. We'll play in a minute okay?" BJ nodded and went to his room. Brian ran into the room, after making sure BJ was in his room. He ran over to Justin. "Justin?" He shook Justin gently.

"Stop! Get off me!" Justin screamed.

"Justin! It's Brian. You're okay." Justin shot his eyes open. His body was covered in sweat. Brian hugged him. "You're safe. It's okay." After they broke apart, Brian kissed him. "Are you okay?" Justin nodded. "Justin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you..." Brian wasn't sure if he should Justin about anything concerning what happened.

"Do I what?"

"Do you...want to...press charges?"

"I've been thinking about it, but not a lot, and I think it would be a smart idea to press charges. Sue the motherfuckers." Brian chuckled. _Exactly what I thought Sunshine_, Brian thought. "What time is it?"

"Around noon. I bet BJ's hungry. Hell, he always is, just like you."

"Oh, shut up." Justin joked. Justin stood up, and stretched. Brian started tickling him. "Stop." Justin laughed.

"Why don't you make me?" Justin grabbed his wrists, and pulled Brian's hands away from his stomach, and kissed Brian deeply. It became a make out session, and they collapsed onto the bed, Brian on top (of course...lol), without breaking the kiss. A couple minutes later, BJ came into their room. "Daddy, Papa. Play?" He asked as he walked into their room. Brian and Justin quickly stopped making out, and Brian jumped up. "Hey little man," Brian said.

"Play."

"Okay, we'll play with you." Brian and BJ went into BJ's bedroom, with Justin following.

A/N: I know it's not very long. The next chapter will be starting when Brian and Justin are just leaving the police station, after telling Carl, about the rape.


	6. Chapter 6

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Story #8

Chapter #6

Sequel to TaylorKinney Life

Summary: Brian Jr. is one year old, well, almost. Something happens to Justin and becomes a problem. Brian isn't sure if he can fix it.

A/N: Read the last chapter's A/N at the end.

Brian and Justin were just leaving the police station. "I hope they'll be put in jail." Justin told Brian, as they walked out the door.

"I know they will. But, you know, everyone...will...eventually find out."

"How can they?"

"Well, Carl will tell Debbie, Debbie will tell your mother, and probably Michael and Michael will tell everyone else."

"That's just the last thing I need!" Justin said as he started crying. "For everyone in the _whole fucking world _to know_!_" Brian stopped walking, making Justin stop with him, and pulling them both over next to the wall. Brian hugged Justin tight and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Baby, I know it's rough. All we can do is get through this one day at a time." Brian softly said, rocking Justin. "Do you want to drive around for a little while?" Justin just nodded.

Once they were in the car, Brian called Debbie and told them that they were going to be an hour later picking up BJ. After he hung up, he just drove around. Justin eventually calmed down, half an hour later. "You want to get something to eat, and pick up BJ?"

"No. I just want to pick up BJ and go home." Justin croaked.

When they got to Debbie's house, Brian and Justin carried the ice cream in the house. When they entered, BJ immediately looked over at them, and walked over to them. "Hi Daddy. Hi Papa."

"Hey little man." Justin said, picking him up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Where's Grandma Debbie?" BJ pointed to the kitchen. Justin and Brian walked to the kitchen and saw Debbie on the phone. Justin feared it was Carl telling her about what happened. Her back was to them. She hung up a minute later and turned around. "Hey Justin. Hey Brian. How are you?"

"We're both fine."" Brian answered.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. Hopefully we'll get to talk and catch up soon." Justin told her. He turned to BJ. "You ready to go home little man?"

"Yes." After Justin helped BJ into his coat, they left. Once they got home, they took off their coats. BJ sat on the couch, playing with a toy car, rolling it back and forth in front of him. Brian did some work in his office, and Justin sat on floor, drawing, watching BJ. After about 25 minutes, BJ rubbed his eyes, and started whining. Justin took him into his and Brian's bedroom and laid down on the bed, letting Brian know before going upstairs. They both fell asleep a minute after they laid on the bed.

A/N: Time jump to the next morning. Sorry for the time jumps.

**5:00 am**

Brian woke up to Justin screaming. Again. After Justin woke up, Brian held him, and laid back down. They both fell back asleep five minutes later. A couple hours later, Brian woke up. He untangled his body from Justin's and went into his son's room. BJ was awake and playing with his train set, on the little table. "Good morning little man."

"Hi Papa."

"Want something to eat?" BJ nodded. Brian carried him downstairs and sat him at the table, in his booster seat.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy's sleeping. You'll see daddy later okay?"

"K."

Half an hour later, after Brian and BJ had eaten breakfast, Justin came downstairs, into the kitchen. "Daddy!" BJ said excitedly, when he saw Justin.

"Hey bud." Justin went over to him and kissed his forehead. "Did you just finish eating?" Justin saw food on his face.

"Yes." Justin went over to Brian and kissed his lips. BJ giggled.

"Was it good?"

"Yes."

"Good."

About ten minutes later, BJ was cleaned up, and in his bedroom playing. Brian and Justin were in their bedroom. "Brian?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you...make love...to me?"

"Are you sure? Cause we don't have to if you don't to."

"I want to. Just...take it easy." Brian gently kissed his lips. They started making out. Brian slowly took off his shirt, then Justin's shirt. After a couple minutes, they were both naked, laying on the bed. "Are you still sure you want to do this?" Brian asked. Justin nodded. They went back to making out.

As Brian pushed inside Justin, Justin started to get tense. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah." After a couple minutes, Justin relaxed.

An hour and a half later, Justin and Brian were lying in bed, naked, their bodies tangled together. Justin started to get tense, and Brian knew it. Hell, he could feel it. Brian untangled their bodies. "Lay on your stomach." Brian said. Justin did, and Brian straddles his legs. He started massaging Justin's back and shoulders. After half an hour, Brian and Justin got a short shower and got dressed. They both felt like something was wrong. "Where's BJ?" Justin asked.

"He should be in his room."

"He usually knocks on our door a bunch of times."

"And these last two hours he didn't bother us once." They both looked panicked and ran out of their bedroom into their son's bedroom. He was laying on his bed, sleeping. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

A week later, Justin found out that Ethan and Sap have both been arrested. He saw it on the news on night. "Hey Brian, guess what?" He said as he walked into their bedroom. Brian looked up from doing whatever it was he was doing, and said, "What is it baby?"

"Ethan and Sap have been arrested." Brian practically jumped out of bed and ran over to Justin and hugged him.

"That's so great. I'd rather have choked them with my bare hands until they were dead though."

"Me too."

"At least we, especially you can handle this more easily."

"I know. I just want to forget it."

"You might. If you give it time." They kiss, and make love before they go to sleep.

A/N: This is where I'm ending it. Please don't hate me, but a new story will be coming out ver shortly. :)


End file.
